Etoile montante de désir
by Yui Akuma
Summary: Hitsugaya Compagnie, la célèbre maison de mode japonaise, recherche de nouveaux mannequins de sexe masculins pour lancer sa nouvelle collection : Étudiant et sexy ! Renji et Ichigo, tout deux étudiants aimant rigoler et se lancer des défis, passent le casting... Mais ils vont pas rigoler longtemps... x)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!  
>Et voilà comme promis voici le OS des 50 abonné(e)s sur ma page facebook! :) Enfin pour le moment je vous met un petit prologue pour que vous puissiez vois à quoi vous attendre! Il me reste quelques modifications à faire, des petites fautes à corriger avant de publier le OS lui même... :)<br>Comme je l'ai dit sur facebook, j'ai eu une égalité dans les votes, j'ai donc décidé de choisir un tout autre couple. Il s'agit même d'un mélange de trois couples, dans la même histoire! Oui je vous gâte je sais! :P Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peut rien x)  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Toshiro Hitsugaya est le directeur d'une très célèbre maison de mode. Ayant passé son enfance seul, persécuté par les moqueries des autres enfants, à cause de ses cheveux blancs, il est devenu froid et solitaire. La seule et unique personne qu'il fréquente et Matsumoto Rangiku, sa secrétaire.

Alors qu'il lance sa nouvelle collection de vêtements masculins, destinées aux étudiants, il cherche de nouveaux mannequins et demande à sa secrétaire de passer une annonce.

De son côté, Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans, est un lycéen, comme les autres, qui aime rigoler et s'amuser avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Renji Abaraï et Rukia Kuchiki.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils discutent tous les trois, sur la terrasse d'un café après les cours, ils découvrent une petite annonce :

« _Hitsugaya Compagnie, la très célèbre maison de mode japonaise, recherche_

_De nouveaux mannequins de sexe masculins dans l'optique de lancer sa_

_Nouvelle collection :_

_**Étudiant et sexy !**_

_Les auditions auront lieu le lundi 15 avril 2013 à partir de 8h. »_

Après la lecture de cette annonce, les deux garçons se regardèrent en rigolant, se lançant un regard malicieux. La même idée leur traversait l'esprit… Rukia, qui les connaissait par cœur, comprit immédiatement le défis que ce lançait silencieusement ses deux amis.

**C'est décidé, Hitsugaya Compagnie n'a plu qu'à bien se tenir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Me revoilà! <strong>

**Je m'excuse du retard, mais comme je l'ai dit sur facebook, j'ai eu des soucis avec internet, avec l'alerte orange, puis rouge, puis de nouveau orange aujourd'hui... C'est un peu le chaos chez moi ^^"**

**Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié! Loin de là, je cherche même une idée pour les 100 abonné(e)s... comme par exemple un OS ou une histoire où je dois placer des mots que vous me donnez... non? Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis preneuse!  
><strong>

**A tout à l'heure! Je vous kiff :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - Etoile montante de désir

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Avec une petite journée de retard, je vous dépose le OS des 50 abonné(e)s! Oui enfin! Je sais, je me suis laissé désirer! :P**

**Je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai décidé de changer COMPLÉTEMENT le caractère de Byakuya, en faisant le clichés type du gay un peu fofolle. Le but était de rendre l'histoire encore plus drôle!**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce long One Shot (de 10 pages sur Word quand même!) et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p>« Alors les garçons, vous êtes prêts pour votre audition de demain ? Vous voulez vraiment devenir mannequin ou bien c'est encore un de vos défis stupide que vous vous êtes lancés, vous permettant, encore une fois, de louper des cours ? » Rigola Rukia.<p>

« Un peu des deux… » Souri Renji, fier de son nouveau pari.

« Et puis, il n'y a rien de tel que de dire qu'on a été mannequin pour avoir toutes les filles à nos pied ! Et comme les grandes vacances arrivent à grands pas, nous avons plutôt intérêt à nous dépêcher si on veut aller à la pêche aux moules ! » Rajouta Ichigo.

« Hahaha mais tu as beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui Ichi', tu as mangé un clown ? Quel gros macho tu fais alors que l'on sait tous ici que tu n'es qu'un gros puceau qui n'a jamais eu de copine ! En tout cas je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vous êtes de grand malade ! Aller passer un casting pour être mannequin alors que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est que de ce tenir droit, que vous passez votre temps avachi sur les chaises des cafés, comme deux gros loukoums…. Là franchement, il faut oser… Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez être pris pour des cons ? Qu'ils vont se foutre de vous comme jamais ? Mon dieu… vous êtes de vrais fou, mais je vous aime !» fit la jeune fille.

Le roux et le rouge se levèrent et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de Rukia. Ichigo à sa droite, Renji à sa gauche. Après s'être lancé un regard complice, les deux hommes se baissèrent et embrassèrent leur amie, chacun sur une joue.

« Mais nous aussi on t'aime petite poulette ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir légèrement.

« Bon alors, demain il faut que l'on soit à Hitsugaya Compagnie avant 9h00 pour être dans les premiers. Ce qui fait que l'on doit partir à 8h25 et donc se lever à 7h30… On a intérêt à se coucher tôt si l'on veut être en forme ! » planifia le roux, toujours minutieux dans les horaires quand il s'agit de défis ou de choses qui l'intéresse.

Après avoir acquiescé, Rukia rajouta :

« Comme il s'agit d'une sorte d'entretien d'embauche, je vous ai amené une tenue chacun, pour que vous soyez plus présentable qu'avec vos T-shirt avec des blagues dignes de carambars et vos vieux jeans tout troués. »

Chacun pris sa tenue en question et Rukia eut le plaisir de voir les visages de ces deux amis se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'ils déballaient les tenues de leurs emballages.

Renji, le premier à avoir ouvert son « cadeau » pesta :

« Dis-moi Rukia… Je pense que la vendeuse où tu as acheté ma tenue s'est trompée avec un autre client, ce n'est pas possible. Tu devrais aller te plaindre… »

« Non, non je ne me suis pas trompé Renji, c'est belle et bien la tenue que je t'ai choisi. » répondit son amie, avec un petit sourire diabolique au coin de ses lèvres.

« Alors tu crois réellement que moi, Renji Abaraï, branleur depuis toujours, cancre de première zone et porteur en chef du jogging, je vais porter ce costard-cravate à la con ?! »

« Faut te mettre à jour la miss, ce genre de tenue, ne se porte plus depuis les années 50, et je dirais même qu'elles ont été condamnés. Attend il ne faut pas déconner, il ne nous manque plus qu'un chapeau haut de forme et une canne et on pourra se présenter comme animation de musée sur les antiquités ! » rajouta Ichigo.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Les fixant à tour de rôles et admirant leurs têtes dépitées, elle se mit à rire.

« On a cent fois plus de style en T-shirt et jeans que tout un tas de bourge en costard-cravate figure toi ! » précisa Renji, sûr de lui.

« Tu tomberas de haut le jour où tu te rendras compte que, d'avoir du style n'est pas toujours suffisant pour avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie, Renji. » titilla Rukia, adorant énerver Renji pour l'entendre pester et le voir fâché. Il avait de ses mimiques quand il était contrarié que s'en était presque mignon.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire Rukia, tu veux m'énerver, mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas ! Tu m'as déjà eu bien assez de fois ! » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon allez ! Au lit ! Demain on se lève tôt les enfants ! » ordonna le roux, qui était resté silencieux durant la petite dispute de ses deux camarades.

Il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude des chamailleries de ces deux-là. Parfois, il avait même l'impression de se trouver face à un couple et de tenir la chandelle.

« Vous vous allez vous coucher ! Il ne me semble pas que je me lève tôt moi ! » nargua la brune.

« Bien sûr que si ! Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive si nous n'avons pas notre petite mascotte porte bonheur, toute mignonne ? » lui répondit Renji, en la décoiffant.

Ichigo, hésitant entre être amusé ou désespéré par la scène, préféra les laisser se taquiner mutuellement et alla se coucher.

Même si aucun d'eux n'osait l'avouer à ses amis, le stress commençait à se faire sentir, et chacun tentait de l'extériorisé, de penser à autre chose, à sa façon.

* * *

><p>« DEBOUT ! VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE EN RETARD ! IL EST 9H00 ! » hurla Rukia dans un mégaphone, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des garçons.<p>

Renji et Ichigo se levèrent d'un bon, en même temps, les yeux grands ouverts, terrorisé.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! ON EST EN RETARD ! ON EST FOUTU ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

Aucun des deux ne se demanda où leur amie avait trouvé ce mégaphone, ni pourquoi elle ne les avait pas réveillé plus tôt.

En réalité, Rukia était debout depuis 7h00, avait été leur chercher des costumes pour le casting et, alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa un petit vide grenier. C'est là qu'elle trouva, sur le stand d'un vieux monsieur, le fameux mégaphone. Elle l'acheta, rigolant à l'avance de la blague qu'elle allait pouvoir faire à ces deux amis.

Pendant que Rukia repensait à sa découverte au vide grenier, les deux hommes étaient partit prendre leurs petits déjeuners, en quatrième vitesse.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva Renji le nez dans son bol de céréale, faisant la moue, alors qu'Ichigo levait la tête vers l'horloge. Il remarqua alors que cette dernière indiquait 7h30. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta planté, vérifiant à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était bien 7h30 et non pas 9h00.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rukia était partit se mettre sur le canapé du salon. Elle était morte de rire.

« Oh mec bouge-toi au lieu de regarder l'horloge comme un con ! On est déjà en retard… » râla Renji qui venait de finir son petit déjeuner, regardant à son tour l'horloge.

Contrairement à son ami, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que Rukia venait de faire. Il se rendit dans le salon :

« Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ?! » s'emporta-t-il.

La brune, le visage impassible, tourna doucement la tête dans la direction du rouge avant de répondre d'une voix innocente :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Ichigo venait de les rejoindre. Lui qui est de nature molle le matin, marmonna quelques mots pour exprimer sa colère, mais ne fut pas du tout convainquant :

« Je te hais Rukia… »

Renji, quant à lui, plus énergique, menaça Rukia de l'étriper. Cette dernière quitta en vitesse le canapé, toujours morte de rire. Elle voulut aller se cacher dans sa chambre, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne parvint pas à sa destination finale et finis comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de Renji. Ce dernier la conduisit dans la salle de bain, la bloqua dans la douche et alluma l'eau froide.

Les cris de la brune, toute habillée sous la douche, retentirent dans tout l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji refit son apparition dans la cuisine américaine ou Ichigo finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« C'est bon vous avez finis vos cochonneries dans la salle de bain ? La prochaine fois, demande à Rukia d'être un peu plus discrète, s'il te plait… Vous n'êtes pas seul ici !»

Renji lui répondit en rigolant :

« Tu es con Ichi' ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie alors que je nous ai vengés ?! »

Le rouge fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour puis quitte la cuisine afin d'aller se préparer.

Rukia quant à elle, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, vexée d'avoir été humilié de la sorte par son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les garçons étaient prêts à partir, ils se rendirent compte que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre.

« Hey poulette, tu viens ? On t'attend ! » demanda le roux derrière la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle.

« Non je ne viens pas ! Je m'étais fait toute belle pour vous accompagner et à cause de Renji, je dois tout recommencer et ça va me prendre des heures ! Je vais être ridicule si je sors comme ça !

Ichigo lança un regard désespéré à son ami qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce dernier compris alors que, s'il voulait calmer le jeu, il fallait qu'il s'excuse…

« Rukia… Excuse-moi… Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendras si mal… On a besoin de toi ! N'oublie pas qu'on est rien sans notre petite mascotte toute mignonne… Et puis ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es toujours jolie, même au réveil le matin ! »

La porte qui était jusqu'alors fermé à clef s'ouvrit sur une Rukia aux cheveux bruns plus ou moins bouclés, tout ébouriffés.

Les deux garçons restèrent les yeux grands ouverts face à la jeune femme. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi jolie, avec les cheveux bouclés et les joues légèrement rosées.

Les trois amis se firent un câlin collectif en signe en réconciliation.

« Bon allez on y va les mecs ! »

Ils descendirent dans la rue, en direction du fameux studio Hitsugaya compagnie.

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Abaraï Renji, c'est à vous dans deux minutes. »<p>

Le rouge se leva et commença à se diriger en direction de la salle d'audition. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte en question, il se retourna et lança un regard à ses amis. Ces derniers l'encouragèrent du regard.

Ichigo précisa en rigolant :

« Tu vas gérer ! Tu es le meilleur, enfin je suis meilleur que toi mais bon, tu seras quand même deuxième t'inquiète ! »

Pour seule réponse, Renji fit un doigt d'honneur à son ami, sans prendre la peine de lui lancer le moindre regard.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'attentes, Renji sortit, complètement dépité. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de ses amis.

« ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » demanda Rukia, d'un air désolé, posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le rouge bougonna un « Tu parles ! » à peine perceptible.

Ichigo commença à angoisser :

« Si tu n'as pas été pris je n'ai aucune chance ! Et puis même en admettant que je sois pris, il est hors de question que je sois mannequin sans toi ! »

« Kurosaki Ichigo c'est bientôt à vous ! » précisa la secrétaire.

Le roux se dirigea à son tour dans la fameuse salle d'audition.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi… » fit Rukia avec une petite voix.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune femme se retrouva soudainement face à un Renji littéralement explosé de rire.

« Non mais sérieusement… Hahaha… Tu as vraiment cru que je me mettrais dans un état pareil pour ce genre d'audition ? Haha… Non franchement ! »

« Attend tu veux me dire que tu es recalé par la très célèbre maison de mode, la plus connu de tout le Japon, et tu t'en fou ?! Te connaissant, c'est étrange que ton égo n'en prenne pas un coup. »

« Euh… Qui t'as dit que je n'ai pas été pris ? » demanda le rouge, hilare.

Rukia eut un moment d'arrêt, réfléchis, puis répondit :

« Bah toi ! Tu as vu la tête que tu faisais en sortant de la salle d'audition ? »

« Certes, mais à aucun moment je n'ai dit que j'avais été refusé ! C'est seulement ce que j'ai laissé croire. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se plia en deux sur son siège.

« Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu es pris oui ou merde ?! » finit par s'emporter Rukia.

« Bah je suis pris voyons ! » répondit le rouge, riant de plus belle.

La porte des auditions s'ouvrit sur un Ichigo en état de choc, ce qui fit retrouver son sérieux à Renji en quelques secondes.

« Oh mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« Tu n'es pas pris ? » s'inquiéta Rukia.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Son ami aux cheveux rouges se leva pour le secouer, lui demandant, d'un ton inquiet, de répondre. Ichigo finit par reprendre du poil de la bête et annonça à ses deux amis qu'il avait été sélectionné et qu'il était officiellement mannequin à partir d'aujourd'hui.

« Bah alors pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil ? » demanda Rukia qui, encore une fois, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à ses deux amis.

« Renji, tu as vu le directeur de Hitsugaya compagnie ? »

Le rouge, ne voyant pas où venait en venir son ami, hésita un long moment :

« Euh… Oui…. Le petit mec aux cheveux blancs c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Le roux devint d'un rouge plus vif que celui des cheveux de Renji, et répondit en total admiration :

« Il est trop… WOW ! Et il a une de ses voix ! »

Ses deux amis eurent un temps d'arrêt où ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, fixant ensuite leur ami avec incompréhension. Renji brisa le silence :

« Mais c'est un homme ! Un garçon ! Avec un pénis ! Des poils sur le torse et aux jambes ! Et sans nichons ! Reviens sur terre ! »

Rukia préféra ne rien dire, pour éviter de passer, une énième fois, pour une andouille, mais elle se demanda si ce n'était pas encore une blague de leur ami.

Pourtant le roux avait l'air très sérieux.

Soudain le directeur Hitsugaya, suivi de sa secrétaire sortit du bureau des auditions.

« N'oubliez pas que vous commencez demain à huit heure ! Je n'accepterais aucun retard ! » fit Toshiro Hitsugaya, en passant à côté de ses deux nouveaux mannequins.

Renji acquiesça d'un air de je-m'en-foutisme total.

Ichigo, quant à lui, ne répondit pas, il en était incapable. Et pour cause, il était trop occupé à baver sur son nouveau patron. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Euh… Vous allez bien ? Vous n'allez pas mourir dans l'enceinte de mon bâtiment tout de même ? ça me ferait une mauvaise publicité ! » finit par dire le petit homme aux cheveux blancs, d'un ton sec.

Rukia tenta de rassurer le patron de ses camarades, afin de couvrir Ichigo. Visiblement, elle réussit son objectif. Cependant, le patron rajouta avant de partir, toujours suivi de sa secrétaire :

« Bien…. Dans ce cas vous direz à votre ami d'arrêter de baver partout dans ma tour parce que sinon ce n'est pas mannequin qu'il va devenir mais homme de ménage ! »

Renji attendit que ce dernier soit hors de vue pour coller une baffe à son ami, afin de le faire revenir à lui.

« Tu pars en voyage à l'autre bout du monde mec ! » fit-il, une fois que son ami se réveilla de ses rêves.

« Hein ?! Que ?! Quoi ?! Où ?! »

« Où tu veux mais vu la honte que tu viens de te taper auprès de Monsieur Hitsugaya, tu peux partir en exil loin, très loin… Sur une autre planète ou même dans une autre galaxie ! » lui répondit le rouge, d'un air désespéré.

Le roux, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui venait de se passer demanda à ses amis ce qu'il avait fait. Sans répondre ses amis lui firent signe de regarder son T-shirt, plein de bave. Renji finit par rajouter :

« On aurait dit une grosse limace… tu sais les grosses limaces visqueuses et orange que l'on trouve à la campagne ? Bah tu ressemblais exactement à ça mais en version mutante ! »

Ichigo, mort de honte, jura dans toute la tour, se tenant la tête.

« D'ailleurs Hitsugaya a demandé à ce que tu arrêtes de salir son bâtiment avec ta salive parce que sinon tu vas faire le ménage. » rajouta Rukia, en rigolant, pour l'enfoncer.

C'est après cet événement que les trois amis rentrèrent à leur appartement.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour monsieur Abaraï ! …. Non ça vous vieilli et ça ne fait plus jeune du tout ! Je peux te tutoyer ? » demanda Matsumoto, qui avait l'air d'être une secrétaire très aguicheuse.<p>

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. » lui répondit Renji, totalement à l'aise, comme s'il travaillait là depuis des mois, voir des années.

La secrétaire à forte poitrine lui adressa un grand sourire. Le jeune rebelle aux cheveux rouges, persuadé qu'elle pensait avoir des chances de finir dans son lit, rigola intérieurement. Le roux, encore rouge à cause des événements de la veille essaya de se cacher derrière son ami.

« Bonjour Ichigo, tu vas mieux ? » questionna Matsumoto, se voulant amicale.

Ce dernier bégaya un oui gêné. La secrétaire n'insista pas et changea de sujet :

« Bon le boss vous attend dans son bureau, suivez-moi. Si on est en retard il va encore sortir le fouet… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas quand il me fouette… mais bon pas devant tout le monde ! » rigola la secrétaire tout en se levant pour accompagner les deux jeunes hommes au bureau de leur patron.

A ces mots, le roux ne put s'empêcher de demander, d'un air déçu :

« Ah tu sors avec Monsieur Hitsugaya ? »

« Bah c'est bien connu ! Dans tous les films, le patron se tape sa secrétaire. » répondit le rouge, tout naturellement.

« Dans les films que je regarde je n'ai jamais vu ça moi, figure toi ! Quel genre de film tu regardes dis-moi ? » questionna le roux, désespéré.

« Ah si tu savais… Ce ne sont pas des films pour les enfants ! » rigola le rouge, tout en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je t'emmerde Renji ! Tu n'as que trois ans de plus que moi je te signale ! » pesta Ichigo.

Matsumoto fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, avant de demander aux deux garçons s'ils étaient dans la même classe malgré leur différence d'âge. Le roux expliqua qu'il avait sauté une classe et que son ami à la tête d'ananas rouge en avait redoublé deux.

Renji tenta de se justifier :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai été persécuté par les enseignants ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas me voir en peinture ! Toi tu ne connais pas ça poil de carotte ! Vu que tout le monde t'adore et t'as toujours adoré ! »

En voyant les deux étudiants se chamailler de la sorte, Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle finit par regarder l'heure, ils étaient en retard :

« Bon les enfants, nous sommes en retard là… Je vais encore avoir le droit au fouet, et peut-être même aux menottes ! »

Les trois employés de Toshiro se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de ce dernier. La lolo Ferrari japonaise tapa à la porte.

« Entrez ! Vous avez cinq minutes de retard ! Vous les rattraperez sur l'heure du repas de ce midi ! » grogna le patron.

« Vous ne sortez pas le fouet et les menottes aujourd'hui patron ? J'avais prévu mes sous-vêtements en cuir spécialement pour vous ! Bon bah ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, quand nous serons seul…. » fit la secrétaire, faisant semblant d'être déçue.

Ichigo resta choqué face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment pouvait-elle afficher sa relation, du moins ses relations sexuelles, avec son patron qui plus est, comme ça, devant les autres employés ?

Hitsugaya, complètement blasé, répondit à sa « maitresse » :

« As-tu finis de raconter des conneries Rangiku ? Tu es en retard et tu te permets encore de la ramener ? J'aurais vraiment tout vu avec toi ! Arrête de fabuler et ne prend pas tes rêves sadomasochiste pour la réalité ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et ça ne changera pas ! Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Mais voyons chéri, ne fais pas ton timide devant les petits nouveaux. » souri Matsumoto en se dirigeant vers son patron, et le serrant fort dans ses bras, la tête du patron finissant entre les seins de sa secrétaire.

Renji bava silencieusement, rêvant d'être à la place de son patron. Ichigo, quant à lui, était en état de choc, pendant que son magnifique patron était en train de mourir asphyxié. La secrétaire finit enfin par relâcher son étreinte.

Le boss, reprenant son souffle, râla :

« Bon un peu de sérieux maintenant ! Matsumoto retourne à ton poste au lieu de raconter et de faire des conneries ! Et cette fois je ne plaisante plus ! Ce n'est pas au fouet que tu vas avoir le droit, si tu continu, mais à pointer au chômage ! »

« A parce que vous plaisantiez ? » questionna Renji.

Toshiro fit une grimace en se retournant vers son nouvel employé et lui lança un regard noir. Ce dernier regarda son patron d'un air de je-m-en-tape-de-votre-regard-vous-ne-me-faites-pas-peur.

Matsumoto en profita pour s'éclipser du bureau, fière d'elle.

Hitsugaya en profita pour reprendre gentiment :

« Bon maintenant que cette folle dévergondée est partit, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement et nous mettre enfin au travail. Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

C'est la première fois qu'Ichigo l'entendait parler comme ça, et il trouvait son patron à croquer. S'il s'écoutait il aurait foutu son ami à la porte et se serait « occupé » de son patron. Il lui aurait fait du bien comme personne ne lui a jamais fait et on l'aurait entendu hurler de plaisir dans toute la tour, voir dans tout le quartier !

« Alors aucunes questions ? » redemanda Hitsugaya.

« Si moi j'en ai une… Est-ce que vous sortez réellement avec votre secrétaire ? » questionna le roux.

Son patron eut un temps d'arrêt :

« Euh je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre travail de mannequin… »

A ce moment-là, le roux comprit qu'il venait de penser à voix haut et, mort de honte, il bafouilla des excuses. Toshiro précisa tout de même qu'il ne sortait pas avec sa secrétaire, et qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, autre que de l'amitié, et qu'elle cherchait toujours à l'embêter.

Ichigo poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Renji, quant à lui, jeta un regard assassin à son ami, l'air de dire « putain mec soit plus discret ! Bordel ! » Toshiro, après un moment d'arrêt à fixer le roux, lui demanda si ça allait. Ce fut Renji qui répondit d'un air blasé :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis hier ça devient une habitude ! »

« D'accord… Donc nous allons commencer votre entrainement pour que vous deveniez de super mannequin digne de ma collection. »

« Mais nous sommes déjà super ! Sinon vous ne nous auriez pas choisi ! » Souri le rouge, d'un ton vantard, bombant le torse.

Hitsugaya préféra ne pas répondre à la remarque de son employé et leur expliqua le programme de la semaine à venir :

« Suivez-moi, nous allons rejoindre un de mes collègues dans la salle de défilé numéro 1. Il va vous coacher durant la semaine pour que vous soyez au top de votre potentiel la semaine prochaine. »

Ichigo et Renji suivirent leur patron jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait la fameuse salle de défilé. Une fois arrivé à destination, Toshiro ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement dans la pièce.

Le rouge fut le dernier à rentrer dans la salle, referma la porte et se retourna, se retrouvant face à un homme, plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, en costard-cravate. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, et pourtant, il avait vraiment la classe habillé comme ça. Renji eut le souffle coupé face à ce beau garçon.

« Je vous présente Byakuya Kuchiki, votre coach. » finit par présenter Toshiro.

« Salut les mecs, ça gaz ? » demanda l'excentrique qui leur faisait face, d'une voix légèrement féminine.

« Euh … Oui merci… » répondit l'ananas rouge, un peu surpris de voir un employé si cool.

Enfin cet homme et la secrétaire aux gros seins, étaient vraiment l'opposé de leur boss. En parlant de ce dernier, il quitta la pièce, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il ordonna à Kuchiki de faire de ses deux nouveaux modèles de vrais pro des défilés en une semaine et qu'il avait carte blanche.

L'excentrique aux cheveux bruns acquiesça avec le sourire, attendit que son patron eut fermé la porte avant de dire gaiment:

« Bon allez les filles, on s'y met ! »

« Pitié patron revenez ! Ne nous laissé pas avec ce dingue ! » fit semblant de pleurnicher le rouge, tombant à genoux par terre, face à la porte, fermant les yeux

Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Quand il pivota vers ses deux camarades et rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face au fou en question qui s'écria :

« Oh grand fou ! On se connait à peine et tu me demandes déjà en mariage ? Tu es so cute ! Oui je le veux, je le veux ! »

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Renji de répondre, il se baissa et l'embrassa goulument. Ce dernier resta en état de choc durant l'heure qui suivit. Durant ce beug, l'expert dingo se rendit auprès de la secrétaire pour lui demander d'aller chercher un « prêtre » afin d'officialiser le mariage à la va-vite, encore plus express que ceux de Las Vegas. En une heure les papiers étaient. Ichigo fut le témoin du Renji inconscient et Matsumoto la demoiselle d'honneur de Byakuya.

Seulement, Renji finit bien par se réveiller à un moment donné… il se releva et vit son ami, mort de rire qui lui dit :

« Et dire que tu te foutais de ma gueule hier… Mais en réalité, tu es bien pire que moi ! »

« Non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est du viol ! Je suis persécuté ! Même en dehors des établissements scolaires ! C'est un complot ! Une véritable conspiration ! » s'emporta Renji, qui ne savait pas encore qu'il était marié à l'homme qui lui avait volé un baiser.

Il sentit quelque chose qui le serait au niveau de son annulaire gauche et aperçu une bague.

« C'est quoi cette merde ?! » pesta-t-il.

« Bah ton alliance, je te rappelle que tu viens de te marier avec Kuchiki ! » répondit son ami aux cheveux roux, complétement hilare.

« TU DÉCONNES LA ?! » demanda l'ananas rouge, les yeux grands ouverts comme des balles de tennis _(voir des ballons de foot)_.

« Tu as la preuve que non ! Je suis même ton témoin. » rajouta Ichigo, toujours hilare.

Renji, tentant de retrouver son calme, demanda calmement l'heure qu'il était. Il était 14h00. Ichigo lui demanda pourquoi il voulait savoir l'heure qu'il était.

« PUTAIN ! MAIS LA MAIRIE EST FERME LE SAMEDI APRÈS-MIDI ET DEMAIN ON EST DIMANCHE ! » s'emporta de nouveau le rouge.

« Euh… Et alors ? » demanda le roux, avec incompréhension.

« ET ALORS JE NE PEUX PAS DIVORCER ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« Ah c'est con ça ! » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Ichigo.

« Oh putain, toi je te déteste ! Tu ne m'as même pas aidé ! Je croyais pourtant que l'on était ami ! » pesta Renji qui avait les joues de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Bah je me venge ! Depuis hier tu n'arrêtes pas de te foutre de moi juste parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui est au passage un homme merveilleux ! Et puis de toute façon de quoi tu te plains ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir ton autre moitié toi ! Alors que moi ce n'est pas gagné ! » finit par dire le roux, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAY MOI ! PUTAIN ! »

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, il était tétanisé sur place à regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière son ami. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Il poussa alors un profond soupir précédé d'un gros « et merde ».

« Ah les jeunes de nos jours, ils ne connaissent plus la politesse et le respect… Et l'autre là derrière, qui recommence à baver ! C'est une véritable limace ma parole ! Il serait peut-être temps de consulter un spécialiste dans le domaine du surplus de bave ! » râla Hitsugaya.

Byakuya, qui était alors resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, annonça très sérieusement à son patron :

« Je ne pense pas qu'un médecin pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Le gamin est raide dingue de vous. En gros, son seul remède c'est vous. »

« Si ce n'est pas la folle du standard qui fabule, c'est toi… Vous devriez arrêtez de boire du saké tous les week-ends, ça ne vous réussit pas… » répondit Toshiro, blasé.

« Ah non mais c'est finit tout ça pour moi, je ne fabule plus, je suis devenu un homme sérieux, je suis marié maintenant! »

« Non mais sérieux arrête de rêver ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! » ragea Renji, toujours hors de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les papiers mon choux. » nargua le top model professionnel.

A ces mots, il sortit les papiers sur lesquels on pouvait voir que Byakuya Kuchiki avait épousé et pris le nom de Renji Abaraï. Il était donc devenu officiellement : Byakuya Abaraï.

« Donne-moi ce papier à la con ! Je vais me torcher le cul avec, tu vas voir ! Et puis pourquoi tu as pris mon nom de famille ?! »

« Bah pour que tout le monde sache qui domine dans le couple mon chéri voyons. » souri l'ex Kuchiki, un petit air coquin marqué sur son visage.

« Tu me gonfles ! » bouda Renji.

« On se réconciliera au lit ce soir, ne t'en fais pas ! » rigola le brun, afin d'en rajouter.

« Même pas dans tes rêves ! Je n'irais jamais chez toi et tu ne mettras jamais un pied dans mon appartement ! »

Matsumoto, toute joyeuse après 5 ou 6 verres de saké, rentra en sautillant dans la salle.

« Coucou mes lapinoux ! Ce soir on va tous en boite pour célébrer le mariage de Byakuya et Renji ! Et je ne veux aucun refus ! J'ai fait fermer la boite pour qu'on soit tranquille ! Et les mecs j'ai prévenu votre amie, la petite mignonne d'hier… Rukia je crois… Elle vient et est méga contente pour toi Ren' ! »

Tous les hommes de la salle de défilé se regardèrent mutuellement, tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres.

« Bon faites-vous beau pour tout à l'heure ! Surtout les mariés hein ! Ah… et une limousine viendra vous chercher dans deux heures ! Je file me faire belle ! » rigola-t-elle en quittant la salle.

Sachant qu'ils étaient tous fait comme des rats, chacun alla dans le méga-dressing où sont stockés les collections Hitsugaya's compagnie. Byakuya opta pour un costard avec une chemise blanche le col déplié pour faire cool, les deux premiers boutons défais et ses cheveux détachés.

Sans le savoir, Renji avait opté pour la même tenue, à la seule différence que ses cheveux étaient rouges.

Toshiro, lui, avait changé de costume mais gardé le même style sérieux et sévère.

Ichigo avait enfilé un jean et un T-shirt noir moulant, ce qui lui permettait de mettre sa musculature plus ou moins développé en évidence.

Finalement, c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au standard où ils aperçurent Matsumoto en robe courte et très décolleté, avec des bottes à talons aiguilles.

« WOW ! La testostérone vous sort de tous les pores ! »

A cet instant, ils se regardèrent et Renji remarqua qu'il avait opté pour le même style que son pseudo-époux.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un signe ! Tu vois que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! » fit ce dernier.

« Tu parles, tu m'as surtout maté pendant que je me changeais et tu as copié sur moi pour faire style c'est un signe du destin blablabla… » râla le rouge.

« Ce n'est pas possible parce que si, comme tu le dis, je te matais pendant que tu te déshabillais, je n'aurais pas pu résister et je t'aurais sauté dessus et après avoir léché ton anatomie, je t'aurais tendu mes fesses bien rebondies ! »

Ichigo et Toshiro, à moitié effrayé par cette révélation des plus répugnante firent tous deux un pas en arrière. Le patron heurta le torse de son employé aux cheveux roux. Il fut alors pris d'une sensation des plus étranges. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà ressenti ça un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Byakuya lui avait annoncé que son employé baveur était fou de lui. Étrangement, cette révélation avait réchauffé le cœur de glace du patron.

« Excuse-moi… » rougit-il, ce qui était exceptionnel, voir inédit.

Ichigo, les yeux étincelant, fixait son patron. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, il répondit, troublé.

« Ce n'est rien monsieur… »

Les autres employés restèrent silencieux en assistant à cette scène débordante de romantisme. Le suspens était à son comble : Ichigo, légèrement penché, le visage a quelques centimètres de celui de son patron. Allait-il l'embrasser ?

Après une telle scène, le doute n'était plus permis, ces deux hommes étaient fait pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence ! Renji lui-même du avouer que son ami était fait pour le boss et inversement, ils allaient si bien ensemble…

A les voir ainsi, on voyait très bien que ces deux hommes étaient comme le Ying et le Yang, deux moitié qui se complètent.

« Je suis là Matsu' ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la tenue à porter pour une telle occasion. Il faut dire que j'ai était prise au dépourvu. La limousine est sur le trottoir, elle nous attend, on y va ? » dit soudainement Rukia qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la tour, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Hem… » fit Toshiro, revenant à lu et reprenant immédiatement son sérieux et son air impassible.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bon allons-y ! Plus vite on y sera et plus vite nous repartirons. » finit-il par dire en quittant la tour.

C'est alors que Rukia se rendit qu'elle était arrivé au mauvais moment.

Un silence pesant, voir étouffant, régna dans la limousine durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé à destination, Matsumoto prit Rukia à part et les deux filles partirent à l'écart, sans prévenir la bande de garçon.

Byakuya quant à lui, prit Renji par le bras et l'entraîna au bar où il lui paya quelques verres de saké.

Toshiro et Ichigo étant plutôt réservés, allèrent s'installer sur un canapé, en silence.

« Patron… Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait le faire, c'est moi qui te suit rentré dedans après tout… » lui répondit timidement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Vous avez sûrement compris ce que je ressens pour vous maintenant… » avoua le roux.

Toshiro avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais qu'il avait adoré se retrouver ainsi contre son torse, qu'il aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il ressentait pour lui un sentiment qui lui été inconnu… l'amour…

Cependant, rien de tout ça ne sortit et il répondit seulement :

« Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus. »

Ichigo, extrêmement déçu et avec les larmes aux yeux balbutia :

« Oui vous avez raison… »

Toshiro fut brisé de voir son employé dans cet état. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais vécu ça et cet homme aux cheveux roux, en vingt-quatre heures, avait réussi à faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce sentiment nouveau était à la fois doux et pourtant si effrayant…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi tout cela arrivait, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. La seule et unique chose qui comptait à cet instant, à cette seconde précise, c'était l'homme en face de lui, celui vers qui il venait de se pencher, celui sur qui il venait de poser ses lèvres, celui avec qui il était en train d'échanger son tout premier baiser, ce premier et délicieux baiser !

Des applaudissements et des rires éclatèrent dans toute la salle, interrompant le baiser des deux hommes. Byakuya et Renji, visiblement ivres, dansaient ou du moins gesticulaient dans tous les sens sur la piste de danse.

Ichigo, Toshiro et les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient revenus, ne purent s'empêcher de rire en assistant à cette scène grotesque. Matsumoto sortit même son téléphone afin d'immortaliser le moment.

Puis les deux hommes finirent par danser un slow. Ichigo et Toshiro les suivirent. La secrétaire sortit de nouveau son téléphone.

Cette nuit-là, chacun la passa de son côté : Ichigo chez Toshiro, Renji chez Byakuya et Matsumoto chez Rukia.

* * *

><p>« Rangiku Matsumoto voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Kuchiki Rukia ? »<p>

« Oui je le veux ! »

« Kuchiki Rukia voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Rangiku Matsumoto ? »

« Oui je le veux ! »

« Bien, vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un baiser du tonnerre, un baiser qui aurait pu faire rêver, fantasmer, n'importe quel homme hétéro.

Ichigo partit rejoindre Toshiro qui avait été choisi comme témoin de Matsumoto.

« Tu étais vraiment trop sexy mon cœur ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus dans ton genre… Je pensais pourtant que tu t'endormirais durant le discours du maire. » ricana-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai bien failli, et à plusieurs reprises mais je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas cool. Surtout que les filles ne se sont pas endormies durant notre mariage à nous. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'aller féliciter les deux nouvelles mariées.

« Il ne restait plus que vous à marier les filles ! On va pouvoir faire des soirées couples maintenant. » rigola Byakuya.

« Youhou… On est définitivement des vieux maintenant… » ronchonna Renji.

« très peu pour nous » dirent Ichigo et Toshiro en cœur.

Les deux autres couples qui leur faisaient face les regardaient avec étonnement. Renji broncha de nouveau :

« Ah non ! Déjà qu'on se retrouve tous les deux mariés alors qu'on n'a même pas 20 ans, alors si en plus tu me lâches pour leur soirée à la con … Non tu n'as pas le droit Ichigo ! Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse ! »

« Nous sommes sur le point d'adopter une petite fille… » répondit son ami roux, serrant la main de son bien aimé dans la sienne, fier de leur décision.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà c'est fini!<strong>

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce One Shot vous aura fait plaisir et que vous aurez passé un bon moment à le lire ^^**

**ctofi1: Oui le prologue est très court, mais c'était un peu volontaire, je voulais vous donner l'eau à la bouche sans vous en dire trop et garder la surprise un peu plus longtemps... Enfin voilà j'espère que tu as aimé ce OS! :) Et pourquoi me dire merci? A bientôt! :)**

**Chizu Aki: Coucou chère fan, je dirais même adorable fan qui me laisse une review! :D J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par cette histoire! Et j'espère te revoir très bientôt! Bonne soirée! Bisous! :)**

**Hikaru Chesire: Oui il y a quelques fautes, et pourtant je me relis toujours au moins deux fois avant de publier! Mais bon comme je l'ai écrit, je ne peux pas voir toutes les fautes :/ Excuse-moi ^^' Comme tu l'auras vu ce sont trois couples homosexuels. En réalité, j'avais une pote qui adore les ichi/toshi et les bya/ren du coup j'ai fait une histoire avec ses deux couples favoris, et comme ça m'embêtais que Rukia reste seule, et qu'il ne restait que Matsu, bah je les ai mise ensemble xD Tu as donc du être satisfaite de voir un de tes couples favoris dans cette histoire! :) J'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas! Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et espère pouvoir relire une de tes reviews dans une autre de mes histoire! :D**

**Bon et bien voilà, d'ici la fin de la semaine je sortirais la prochaine lettre de "Dés que le vent soufflera". D'autres histoires et OS sont à venir! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bonne journée, joyeuse saint-valentin, bon anniversaire, joyeuse pâques, joyeux noël et une bonne année 2015! (Oui j'ai de l'avance, mais au moins ce sera fait! :D)  
><strong>

**Bisous et à très vite! :)**


End file.
